


Distractions

by TheBlazingOptimist



Category: WhatCulture RPF
Genre: Alex worries too much, Cocky!Blampied, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Testicle fetish (sort of?), WCPW, birthday indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazingOptimist/pseuds/TheBlazingOptimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Shane lingers after WCPW Loaded. He isn't distracted. He isn't worried. And none of it has anything to do with Adam Blampied...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Alex Shane didn't get distracted easily. Alex Shane was content with his night's work, and he would be out of the door and on his way home...soon enough.

"I've just got some loose ends I need to tie up," he said, rolling his shoulders in an attempt to appear relaxed.

Dave Bradshaw smirked, seeing through the ruse immediately. "I'd point out how dishonest that sounds, but I've _actually_ got somewhere to be. Night, Alex."

Alex waved, his smile growing tighter and tighter until his commentary partner was out of the door. The exhalation might as well have killed him, but he was just happy that he was gone.

At least now he could get back to the task at hand. And he did attempt to - but a certain manager seemed intent on stopping him.

"James, the show's over-"

"Then why are you still here?" Kennedy gestured around the space with open arms. "I don't know about you, Damo, but I don't see any need for a commentator right now."

From just behind the Scot, Big Damo gave a low laugh, bordering on demonic. It was hard to see what was behind _him,_ but from the rich sound he heard the commentator knew it was Blampied. It didn’t solve his problems, but it was a sip of tonic at the very least.

It caught him off guard, eyes shifting as he scrabbled in his mind for an excuse. “Look, I’m not against any of you…Rampage overstepped a boundary, and Pacitti let him. Do we agree on that, at least?”

A silence descended over the group. Alex cursed at himself – why on earth did he think it would be a good idea to –

“Definitely,” came a lower voice.

Alex looked up immediately, and it took him a moment to realise that, _yes,_ Adam Blampied had just agreed with him.

Kennedy was doing a horrible job at concealing his anger. Damo was expressionless.

He stood dumbly, before taking a single step more towards the ring. The younger man had sauntered forward from the inside – no wheelchair in sight - and was leaning on the ropes casually.

“You want something, Shane?”

“I-I want to speak to you. Alone, if that’s alright.”

The request sounded much more subservient than he’d intended. Adam smiled, a look that was at once sympathetic and malicious.

He mocked people all the time; it was an integral part of his job. Why then, did Alex feel so stung?

The thought vanished at the sound of Blampied’s feet hitting the floor. For a moment the two men stood inches away from each other, Adam tall enough to make Alex feel intimidated, before the former turned to his two Scottish accomplices, bidding them farewell.

Catching the scowl on their faces as they left for somewhere more private, Alex couldn’t help but smile.

“Don’t worry about those guys,” Adam said, more observant than he’d expected. “They tend to get a bit wrapped up in kayfabe sometimes.”

 _Kayfabe._ Now, _there_ was a word Alex didn’t need a reminder of.

Just in time, they reached the back corridor. The lights were dimmed, but somehow they still managed to catch Blampied’s grey eyes.

“So…what was it you wanted to talk about?”

Alex’s eyes popped open at the simple question. “I…uh…”

His task had seemed much simpler when he hadn’t been standing in front of the man.

He forced himself to inhale. “I just wanted to check up on you after last week.”

Blampied raised his eyebrows, before the meaning dawned on him. “Oh! You mean that thing with Aron Stevens?” He waved his hands around the affected area.

The older man nodded, trying not to stare too much.

Adam smiled once more; it was the exact same look from a few minutes ago. Alex suddenly felt sick.

“Remind me again, Alex: how long have you been in wrestling?”

His cheeks burned. “21 years,” he mumbled, his eyes locked on the floor.

Adam’s hands went to his hips. “So, I’d assume, with that level of experience, you’d _know_ that low blows _aren’t real_ , right?”

Adam laughed, the sound now auditory poison. As the patronisation wormed under his skin, Alex snapped.

“ _YES,_ Adam! I knew that it wasn’t real, I knew you didn’t really have to use that wheelchair – but for God’s sake, _that doesn’t mean I wasn’t worried about you!”_

The younger man stopped, clearly taken aback. He straightened, and the smile became cockier. “You don’t need to worry about me. I’m the Head of Creative –“

“You’re a man with a bruised ego!”

The home truth hit Blampied like a freight train, taking his smile with it. He’d never liked facing up to his own flaws.

Alex thought that might’ve been the end of it; he was prepared to watch him turn heel and walk away, never to speak of this again, before he heard a puzzling sound.

Blampied was laughing, again. However, this time it was devoid of any scorn - for whatever reason, he seemed genuinely amused.

“A bruised ego to match my bruised balls,” he thought aloud.

He locked eyes with Alex, and in seconds the hilarity was mutual.

In between fits of giggles, the older man remembered that he hadn’t often seen Adam laughing in this way. His head was thrown back, a hand covering his mouth in an attempt to stay somewhat civilised, and the grin might as well have been splitting his face.

He was just _so beautiful._

The thought stopped him dead. In his head, the words sounded wrong – but his heart knew.

_Maybe it’s not just Blampied who needs some honesty._

The younger man had stopped laughing at this point, a look of real concern framing his face. “Alex, is everything okay?”

Without another moment’s silence, the commentator stepped forward, kissing Adam deeply on the lips.

Blampied’s hands went up, at first to push him away, but then he relaxed. His hands went to Alex’s shoulders, pulling him close.

Alex’s hands slipped around Adam’s waist. He heard his moans, and the generator hum. Nothing else.

Neither of them knew how long it'd been, but regardless, they pulled away too soon.

A redness covered Blampied’s cheeks. “I guess that’s a yes, then,” he said, visibly flustered.

Shane nodded, unsure what to do with his hands now they weren’t on Blampied’s body. He settled for twiddling his thumbs. “I’m surprised you were so…receptive.”

“Why?”

“Well, I…I thought you liked Pacitti, to be honest.”

“I thought you liked Bea Priestley.”

The silliness of the words made both men chuckle.

Alex shook his head. “She’s a lovely girl, but the whole chewing gum thing just –” He grimaced, as did Blampied. “I mean, there’s saner stuff to be into than that.”

“Such as?”

The older man stammered. _Me and my big mouth!_

Collecting himself as much as he could, Shane gestured vaguely towards Adam’s crotch.

“ _Oh,_ ” the younger man responded. His voice became smooth and flirtatious as he traced a hand down Alex’s shoulder, who shuddered involuntarily. “So all that stuff from earlier wasn’t just for comedy’s sake, huh?”

For a completely different reason, Alex once again couldn’t meet his eyes.

“It’s getting late,” Adam observed, glancing at his watch. “You off home soon?”

The sudden change of subject made Alex look up. “Yeah, probably. Why do you ask?”

“I was wondering if…” Adam’s eyes shifted to the left, and then back to Alex. “….if you’d like to spend the night at my place.”

The commentator gave him a quizzical look.

Adam’s hand went up immediately, dismissing any wayward thoughts. “N-no, I didn’t mean like that. I just… I feel like I want to know the guy who kissed me a little better.”

Alex’s expression softened. “Of course. Bit of a warning, though – I’m kind of known for one night stands.”

Adam groaned at the reference to his in-ring career, but put an arm around his shoulder nonetheless. Slowly, they began their walk out of the building.

 _A lot hasn’t really changed tonight,_ Alex mused. He hadn’t gotten distracted, he was still content with his night’s work, and now he was on his way home.

All those things just had a different meaning, now there was somebody by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> IT LIVES! MUHAHAHAHA!
> 
> ...ahem. Sorry about that. Anyway, allow me to reintroduce myself - I'm TheBlazingOptimist, real name Tia. This is my relaunched AO3 account, with a fanfic from a fandom I've been in for quite a while but haven't had inspiration for until now. I really like this pairing, and I hope I've done it justice. 
> 
> For starting off this birthday treat in the first place quite late on one Monday night, I'd like to thank [Ella](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SRbackwards/) and [ Hannah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wwerulesrkolover23) from Twitter, two lovely ladies who are far more experienced at making WhatCulture fanfics than I am :P
> 
> Speaking of social media, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlazingOptimist) and [Tumblr](http://theblazingoptimist.tumblr.com/), as well as other places which you can find on my profile.
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys, and hopefully I'll see you soon!


End file.
